Crazy Feelings Toward Him or Her?
by WickedPopular
Summary: This explains the prophecy. Draco and Hermione must fulfill it or else the wizarding world will cease to exist.
1. Voldemort

Hermione just lie on the bed and say to herself, "Oh ah Ron Harry they will never forgive me." All Hermione knew after getting over the fact that Harry,

and Ron would not forgive her. She knew that she was becoming attracted to her fiancé Draco Malfoy. Before she had slept with Draco she thought of him as

a stubborn old boy who hated "_filthy ol' mudbloods_" Now Hermione was maybe going to be pregnant with the successor to Voldemort, Harry Potters worst

enemy. As these thoughts were going over and over in her mind, Darco took her in his arms, still lying down down, and stroked her aburn hair that fell down

beyond her sholders. He would kiss her shoulders occasionally with care. Thing were running through Draco's mind were, " I know that i call her a filthy

mudblood, but i think that... I love Hremione Granger." "By the end of this week Draco will be seventeen and i will have to be pregnant with his child/children."

Hermione was saying to herself. By something so unreal she was alright with that, after sleeping with Draco she doesn't know if that will bring her his child.

They checked and it was right Hermione was pregnant. Draco got out of bed as he was and went to the bathroon to wash-up. Hermione just lay in the bed

and read about the prophecy. When Draco came out of the bathroom, he sat on the balcony looking out at the horizon. The two had nothing to do or say after

"_that_" was done. Next Voldemort appeared and asked if the deed was done, Draco tood up and said, "Yes sir, we have fulfilled your..." Draco was rudely

cut off by Nagini who spoke "_Haci es,hes hene eth_" she was speaking her own language (Snake,parcile toungue) "Yes, Nagini, I understand you!" he turned to

Hermione and said "Mudblood your sevices her are not needed anymore." "How dare you speak to me like that I'm not something to be discared of"

Hermione retorted to Voldemort "we're not discarding of you just yet. You are to have this child but you're going back to your mudblood parents.

"My lord shouldn't she stay with me in order to keep an eye on her, she might do something rash that could prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled" Draco

advised Voldemort knowing he had feeling for the mudblood. Voldemort eyed Draco and said, " Very well you should stay at your vill ain the British Iles until

the start of school Now Leave!" Draco took Hermione and apparated to his villa and with a pop they were gone.


	2. The News

They didn't say a word to each other. That night Hermione and Draco went to bed early

because they were tired. When Hermione shut her eyes she pictured her sons/daughters destroying Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He/she

would not stop no

matter what. That made Hermione terrified, she screamed very loud. Draco woke up too. They had the same dream and they talked about how they could

stop their child or children from destroying their home, their school.

In the morning Hermione slept late for the terror of her dream becoming a reality.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up Ron sent you a letter." said Draco kissing her with a good morning.

Dear Hermione,

I don't know how to say this but, for years I have secretly liked you and I know it has taken me a long time for me to ask you but would you be my girlfriend?

Love,

Your Ron (hopefully)

"Ron wants me to go out with him because he said he loves me and well… I don't love him I love you Draco." said Hermione

"You do well…Hermione we need to tell Dumbledore about the prophecy and why we…" Draco was cut off by Faukes Dumbledore's phoenix. It came with

a message from Dumbledore and one from Professor McGonagall. The one from Dumbledore read:

Dear Draco and Hermione,

I am aware of the prophecy and I am also aware that you two have started to fulfill it. I will come to you both to talk about the situation.

Sincerely

Head Master,

Albus Dumbledore

The second letter from Professor McGonagall read:

Dear Draco and Hermione,

I am just letting you know that you two will be head boy and head girl this year. You two were outstanding students last year so I

am deciding to make you two the head boy of Slytherin and the head girl of Gryffindor.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall


	3. Diagon Alley

"Hermione," said Draco "Hermione how did they find out. I don't understand." Draco was thrown off by Hermione's voice

"Draco Dumbledore knows everything. He knows what we have done and why we had to…..and we still made head boy and head girl."

"Bloody Hell," yelled Draco "they fucked with the past they, found out because they went into the past."

"But I am head girl and you are head boy, that means we get our own common rooms and..." Hermione was rudely unoticed when Darco said,

"Oh yes we can do _it _any time we want,"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione

"I mean," Draco gave her a look like _what we always do, _"Hello Hermione!!!" he said

"Oh Draco you are a twit, but what if we get caught." said Hermione

"Who gives a goblet what they do. We have to fulfill the prophecy and we have to have children,"said Draco

"Yes but,"

"Yes but, nothing Hermione we can do what we want when we want." Draco replied

"Ok I guess you are right," said Hermione

"Oh Hermione I know that I am right." said Draco

"You don't have to be such an ass about it." replied Hermione in an annoyed tone

When Draco and Hermione went to bed that night they didn't sleep in the same bed because of their dissagrement. All Draco thought about was hurting Hermione and he was worried that she would never speak to him any more. The next morning Draco and Hermione started packing for the school year ahead. They did not say a word to each other they just did not communicate until they were ready to go to Diagon Alley.

They each left room in their trunks for books and robes. They went by Muggle train to the Leaky Cauldren from there they went into Diagon Alley. First they went to Gringgotts Bank to get their money. They got their money then trotted their way to the Robe store. They walked in amd Madem Pomfey was standing their with her wand trimming some trousers.

" Hello children what brings you...oh Draco, Hermione, hello i work here as a holiday job." said Madem Pomfrey

"How was your holiday?" said Hermione

"It was very good thank you. I spent my summer here with my cousin Sephora Pomfrey, she lives with her half-blood husband. We both married each brother so that is why we have the same last name ron because you have a very confused look on your face." said Madem Pomfrey

Draco truned around along wiith Hermione they saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione and Draco let go of each others hands and quickly stepped away from each other with a wave of a wand Draco and Hermione were back at the villa.


End file.
